


Something More

by Hi_Sseongie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and wenseulmates, anw fluff, fluff because theres not enough fluff, literally just fluff, who hurt yall, why is there so much angst lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Sseongie/pseuds/Hi_Sseongie
Summary: Seulgi has never been able to talk, she was born like that. Despite her parents best efforts and their lingering guilt for "failing her," speaking is a distant dream. To Seungwan, however, Seulgi is everything and she intends to show her that at every possible moment–talking or no talking; and maybe, just maybe, Seulgi wants to talk just for Seungwan.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually finished a work for once in my life! This has actually been done for several days now but I wanted to do a third edit and read through and one more final beta read before I put it up on here and ao3. Anyway, without further ado!
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Love-sadKID - Something more (prod. Frith feat Paper Latte) [title of this story]  
> Demxntia - serene//rewind (feat Dio Dugas)  
> Eli Noir - Real  
> Zamir & Marc Indigo - one the move (feat Chevy)  
> Galdive - Cloud

Seungwan bounced across campus. Today is a good day, she finished her progressions homework for her music theory class, she had her basic composition ready to be reviewed, and she had passed her required math class’s midterm with an acceptable grade. She’s on her way to get a coffee, a small splurge for her good day while she knocks out some reading for her music history class between her math and theory. She bounds past the library in her bliss, halfway past the main entrance, though, is a girl on her knees scrambling to pick up pieces of paper that are being blown around by the wind. Seungwan picks up a piece that blows past her.

“Hey, I think this is yours?” Seungwan extends the paper in her hand towards the girl. She looks up in shock but accepts the piece, a sketch Seungwan notices as the girl tucks it into her folder. The girl gives her a small nod and little more. Seungwan finds the behavior odd but equates it to the more immediate need to collect her work before it is blown off or ruined. Most have been collected by the time Seungwan drops to her knees to help gather and organize the last few pieces beyond the others reach and hand them back. She hands them off wordlessly, the girl looking at her with a small smile and a twinkle of fear in her eyes. 

Seungwan finds her soft just by looking at her but pulls herself back to the matter at hand, “I, uh, ya.” Seungwan nods, she wants to berate herself for acting like an idiot because of a pretty girl. Rather, Seungwan stands and offers a hand to the other girl who watches her with curious eyes. The girl takes her hand and stands up, offering a small nod as thanks and keeping her eyes on Seungwan. “Right, well, coffee and homework, and uh, later?” She stumbles with her words, resigns to her awkwardness, and walks off towards the school coffee shop. 

/////

Seungwan steps into the cafe three blocks from the university campus, her guitar slung over her back and backpack hanging off her right shoulder. She spots her friends at their normal table by the far end window. “Sooyoung, Yerim,” she greets the two girls. They hum back their greetings, focused on their own work taking up the tablespace. 

Sooyoung is Seungwans freshman friend, “her freshman,” but Sooyoung is a sophomore this year; the nickname makes Sooyoung mad so Seungwan continues to use it. Sooyoung is quirky, a lot to handle, outspoken, and the one link Seungwan has to a social life. Sooyoung introduced her to Yerim, Sooyoung’s high school friend she “adopted,” and the reason that she met the small corner cafe barista Joohyun who was two years out of undergrad and pursuing her masters in English. It’s a weird collection, to say the least. 

Seungwan walks up to the counter, “Hey Joohyun!”

“Playing today Seungwan?” Joohyun asks back.

“Yup, wanna do some work first though,” Seungwan smiles. Joohyun smirks from behind the cup she is writing on, “What? I do!” Seungwan insists.

“You wanna talk about something otherwise you would already be up there playing,” Joohyun states. “And don’t try to lie, you have a pattern.” 

“Sometimes I really don’t like you.”

“You love me,” Joohyun rings up the drink and gestures for Seungwan to pay. Seungwan inserts her card and waits for the telltale ring to let her know to remove her card. It takes a minute of silence for the payment to go through—Seungwan watching the little circle on the screen and Joohyun watching her with raised eyebrows. The machine rings and Seungwan yanks out her card.

“I really don’t,” she mutters as she turns to walk back to the table. Seungwan drops into the chair opposite of Sooyoung and Yerim is a sigh—neither girl looks up to acknowledge her, their noses stuffed into their textbooks, and brows furrowed in focus. Peeved, Seungwan groans and drops her head on the table.

“Fine! Since you’re going to be dramatic about it. What is bothering you, Wan?” Sooyoung doesn’t make any attempt to hide her exasperation. 

Seungwan rolls her eyes but plows on regardless. “I ran into this girl,” she starts.

“You don’t say!” Yerim interjects in mock surprise. Seungwan glares at the younger girl who continues to work away at her homework.

“Anyways,” Seungwan drawls. “She had dropped her stuff, right? So I helped pick it up-”

“How chivalrous of you.”

“Again, anyways, she was really quiet. Didn’t say a word to me, just watched me and nodded when I handed her, her drawings… She’s an artist I think, actually, and really good. She seemed really, like, soft, but ya… it was cute, she was cute...” Seungwan trails off.

“So what you’re saying is, you didn’t get her name?” Sooyoung asks.

“Whose name?” Joohyun asks, walking up to their table, Seungwans drink in hand.

“This girl Wannie has a crush on after one encounter,” Yerim says. Joohyun makes an ‘ah’ of understanding.

“Oh, Here’s your drink by the way,” Joohyun hands Seungwan her latte and takes the free seat adjacent to her. “So tell me about this new girl who is replacing me.”

“I never had a crush on you,” Seungwan grinds out—no one responds to her. Seungwan huffs in indignance but continues with Joohyun’s request, “She’s soft, her eyes are cute and cat-like, her hair is red, like red, red—I think she dyed it, but she’s quiet. I helped her pick up her stuff which we’re all drawings, they were really good too, but she didn’t say a thing and just kind of watched me which was honestly more cute.”

“She’s got it bad, Soo,” Yerim mumbles.

“She really does,” Sooyoung agrees. Seungwan bites her bottom lip to stop herself from causing a scene, brows knit together in annoyance. 

Joohyun makes a face at the two which shuts them up, but Seungwan doesn’t notice. “Wan,” Joohyun calls Seungwan’s attention back to her, “Was this by the library?”

“Uh, ya, it was?” Seungwan eyes Joohyun.

“Was the girl also wearing a tie-dye shirt?”

“Ya?”

“So it was you!” Joohyun exclaims.

Seungwan blinks a few times, “What was me?”

“You were the one Seulgi was telling me about the other day! She’s really thankful for your help by the way.”

“O-oh?”

“She’s a senior like you! Art major rather than music though so you probably are in the same building a lot. I met her because I helped tutor her with the required English class her freshman year.”

“That’s nice,” Seungwan comments. Joohyun beams at her and part of Seungwan feels a sort of jealous over their friendship she just learned about. Their conversation is cut short when Joohyun is called back to the bar to take and make orders leaving Seungwan to stew with the new information. Sooyoung and Yerim have been quiet since and make no comment on the conversation just had.

Seungwan decides to grab her guitar, play out whatever jumbled up not jealous emotions she's feeling. She plays through three songs before she feels like her mind is relaxed again and not focused on the pretty redhead she helped the other day. 

Joohyun stops Seungwan as she leaves after a few hours of distracted homework, "Wan, I thought that Seulgi should tell you thanks herself if you want to meet her tomorrow?"

"O-oh, that would be nice," Seungwan smiles.

"We normally meet at two to study or chat if you want to join," Joohyun smiles. "No pressure though, I know pretty girls can be intimidating for you."

"You are just as bad as the other two!" Seungwan exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. Joohyun chuckles, adding to Seungwan’s increasing embarrassment. She doesn't deserve the level of abuse she takes from her so-called friends.

"Ok, well, I've gotta go back to work. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ya, tomorrow, at two or some time around then," Seungwan nods and offers a soft smile. Joohyun gives her a quick hug and darts back behind the counter leaving Seungwan to fall into her nerves she withheld in the other's presence. She's going to see Seulgi again tomorrow! If she chooses to go, which she doesn't have to and may spare her life.

/////

Joohyun intercepts Seungwan before she steps foot inside the coffee shop, “Seungwan! You came!” 

“You sound so surprised,” Seungwan grunts, offended that the older girl seems to think so little of her.

"Well, it's you and you don't like to follow through on things that scare you."

"So you think I'm afraid to meet a very pretty, very intimidatingly talented girl?" Seungwan places a hand against her chest in mock hurt.

"Yes." Seungwan frowns but soon lets out an airy chuckle. She knows she doesn't handle people well, let alone attractive ones. She is awkward and, well, Seungwan.

"Right, well, thanks I guess?" Seungwan cocks her head to the side, "But why are you out here waiting?"

"Ah! I just, well, it's about Seulgi actually." Seungwan knits her brows in concern. Does this girl not wish to meet her? Does she realize Seungwan is a hot mess that is easily bullied by high schoolers? Did Joohyun tarnish her existence before ever actually talking to her? "She's mute," Joohyun states. "She can't talk." It brings all of Seungwan’s thoughts to a halt. 

"O-oh."

Joohyun's stance is stiffer, more unsure as she shifts in her place, "I say this because you can either go in and meet her and stay or walk away now."

"This is awfully serious."

"I am being serious," Joohyun says. She brings her hands together in front of her—the fidgeting giving away her nerves. "She has a hard enough time already with people giving up because she can't talk, so she doesn't need to go through it unnecessarily."

"I-" Seungwan begins to defend herself.

"She's like my little sister so please, please take this seriously. I will not let you hurt her because you can't take being friends with Seulgi."

"I don't care."

"What!?"

"I mean, I want to meet her."

"Oh! Oh good, ok. She doesn't know you're coming, actually, by the way. I didn't tell her in case you said no or just didn't show up."

"I'm so glad you think so highly of me," Seungwan deadpans.

"It's not about you as much as it is her, okay? Please Seungwan?" It's the first time Seungwan has Joohyun plead for anything.

"Ok, ok," Seungwan waves her off. "Can we? Can we go in now then?" Joohyun looks at her, eyes wide like a deer in headlights but nods. "Well, lead the way, my fair lady." 

Joohyun rolls her eyes and turns towards the shop, "any more of that and I will tell her about that time you woke up late."

Seungwan gasps, "you wouldn't dare!" Joohyun smirks at her over her shoulder from the door.

Joohyun leads Seungwan to the far corner of the small shop. Seulgi sits alone at a corner table, a cup of coffee in the center surrounded by an array of pencils and an open sketchbook in front of the redhead. She's bent forward focused on her drawing and doesn't see Seungwan approach behind Joohyun.

"Seulgi?" Joohyun calls her attention. Seulgi looks up in surprise and smiles when she sees Joohyun standing in front of her. 

Seulgi signs something with her hands to Joohyun. "I would never, I just had to collect someone," Joohyun replies. She looks back at Seungwan who shifts from foot to foot waiting to be introduced. Joohyun motions for her to approach the table. "Seulgi, I would like you to meet Seungwan!" 

Seulgi looks over to Seungwan just as she steps up next to Joohyun. A look of recognition washes over Seulgi's face. "She mentioned helping someone pick up their art and I thought you would like to meet her and say thank you yourself!" Joohyun chirps.

Seulgi looks at Joohyun with furrowed brows. She signs something again and Seungwan starts to feel out of place knowing it has to do with her. Joohyun shakes her head and turns to Seungwan, "Seungwan?"

"O-oh, hi, I'm Seungwan. Your, uh, art is very good." Seungwan wants to bury herself six feet under. 'your art is very good,' what kind of greeting is that? Stupid, is what she tells herself. Stupid and embarrassing and pretty much a one-way trip to loserville. 'very good,' so poetic she mocks herself internally. 

Seulgi ducks her head, "Seulgi?" Joohyun pushes. "What do you say?" Seulgi looks at Joohyun, she looks afraid and it breaks a part of Seungwan. Seulgi signs something again.

"Seulgi says thank you but her art isn't that good," Joohyun translates. 

"Well, I think it's good." Seulgi smiles and ducks her head again. 

Joohyun pulls out the free chair next to her, "take a seat Seungwan."

Seungwan gets it, really she does. She gets why Joohyun didn't believe her when she said she would come or why she gave a long speech on not up and running away. She gets it because as she takes her seat next to Joohyun and across from Seulgi her flight instinct is telling her to make up a poor excuse and hightail it outta the shop. She's not, she made a promise to Joohyun, and the apprehension in Seulgi, when she was introduced to her, makes her stay—want to stay. So she stays.

/////

Seungwan sets up camp at one of the corner tables in the library lounge—books splayed out across the tabletop as she works on rewriting her notes from her Monday classes. While the lounge is the one space where students are allowed to be “loud,” so to speak, there’s the unspoken agreement that it is a place where students come to get work done without the crushing silence of being stuffed between bookshelves in the library itself. 

Occupied with her current task, Seungwan fails to notice the person approaching her from behind and jumps at the small tap to her shoulder to grab her attention. It’s one thing to ask a person to announce their presence or even make an attempt to make their approach apparent, it’s another to be wrapped up in a task so that the noisy approach is unnoticed and that announcing their presence is simply not possible. “Oh, hi Seulgi!”

Seulgi smiles at her and looks at the unoccupied chair across from Seungwan. Seungwan nods her permission and watches Seulgi place her bag against the leg of the chair and sit. It’s awkward, every fiber of her being says to ask how she is, how her week or day has been, and strike up a conversation to break to ice, but she can’t and Seungwan doesn’t know the slightest about sign language so any ability to comfortably or casually make conversation that isn’t stilted, one-sided, or awkward has flown far out the metaphorical window. So she settles for waiting for Seulgi to get comfortable before she tries to breach any topic of small talk or even dive head in into their planned sign language tutoring she agreed to take Seulgi up on—anything in the name of getting to know the artist better. 

“So, I uh, don’t really know, uh, know how to do this, but uhm-” Seungwan bites her bottom lip to try and stop herself from saying ‘uh’ or ‘uhm’ for the twentieth time in one sentence, “how are you?” Seulgi chuckles—it’s light and airy and the only real sound she makes are occasional squeaks or what Seungwan concludes sound close to maybe-grunts. It’s cute and Seungwan turns into a puddle in her seat hearing Seulgi chuckle for the first time since meeting her. 

Seulgi takes out a notebook and writes something down in it before pushing it towards Seungwan. “I’m good! Thank you ^^” Seungwan can’t stop herself from smiling at the little face Seulgi used to punctuate her response.

“That’s great! I uhm, I’m almost done with my notes if you don’t mind waiting. I don’t have to do them now but I was kinda in a flow...” Seulgi nods and points to her own bag. "Oh! You have your own work too! Excellent, well no because it's work but that means we can… ya. Just, uh, lemme know when you're done and ready because I am almost done and may like, I don't know." Seulgi watches Seungwan ramble, eyes wide and sparkling with amusement. 

Seungwan isn't sure how long she spent on her notes, but the sun has shifted closer to the horizon and the sky has begun to take on hints of warm oranges and deep purples. Seulgi is hunched over her notebook, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and brows knit in focus as she traces her pen over the paper. Among the other small habits Seungwan has learned about, this also goes on the list of 'cute shit'.

"Seulgi," Seungwan calls the other girls’ attention. Seulgi looks up, tongue still poked out. "I'm uh, finished whenever you are, uh, ready." Seulgi looks down at her work and back at Seungwan before nodding and flipping over to a new page.

"I'm ready!"

"Oh great! So how do we, uhm, er, start?" 

Seulgi takes her notebook back to write again, "with the alphabet! I made flashcards already!" Seulgi pulls out a small plastic bag with a stack of cards tucked in the corner all nicely wrapped and ready to go. "It's best if we do it together. I show a letter and you made the sign associated as a way to memorize, but the back also has a picture too for when you are on your own!"

"Wow, you didn't... have to do all of that.." Seungwan admonishes. Seulgi waves her hands in front of her and scribbles something down.

"I wanted to!"

"Of course, it's just, I mean, thank you." Seulgi chuckles again. 

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"We'll do five letters a week until you get a hang of them," Seulgi starts. They spend the next two hours working on memorizing and understanding the first five letters of the alphabet until they are kicked out for closing.

/////

Seungwan has known Seulgi for the better part of two months now. They study together for their own classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays since they are in the same building, and practice Seungwans sign language Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. They join Joohyun for lunch on Sundays at the coffee shop and spend their Fridays being busy with work. 

It's a whirlwind and Seungwan isn't sure how Seulgi became so prominent in her life, but it's not a fact she cares to question—like looking a gift horse in the mouth. 

They've gone out alone three times on various Saturdays to try new restaurants or see a movie, but today is Thursday and Seungwan has spent the better part of two hours mustering up the courage to ask Seulgi if she wants to go to the night market on Friday with her as an actual date.

Sucking up the little pride and dignity she has, Seungwan calls Seulgi's attention, "hey, Seul?" Seulgi looks up at her, eyebrows knitted together in question. "W-would you," her voice wavers, her whole body is shaking from nerves. Seungwan clamps her hands together to stop them from giving herself away, "there's the night market tomorrow and I was wondering, not that you have to, but if you would like to go… with me. If you would like to go with me as a date." Seungwan berates herself for an anything but smooth execution—her way with words rivaling that of Shakespeare. 

Seulgi sits still as stone staring at Seungwan. Seungwan has half a mind to chuck the whole idea, say it was not what she meant, and run away never to be seen again but then Seulgi is crying. Full tears pooling at the corners of her eyes and starting to roll down her cheeks and now Seungwan feels she has to apologize for offending Seulgi, and then Seulgi starts nodding. Seulgi is nodding in so much excitement that Seungwan has to reach across the table to stop her should she nod her head right off her shoulders. 

Seungwan scoots herself and her chair around the edge of the table so she is side by side with Seulgi and can pull her into a hug. Seulgi makes small whimpering sounds and squeaks against Seungwan’s neck where she has buried her head. Seungwan lets her fingers trace circles along her back and follow the column of Seulgi's spine hoping to give some comfort.

"I'm so sorry Seul! I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Seulgi shakes her head and pulls away from Seungwan. She grabs her notebook and flips over the current piece she has been working on to write a response, "please don't apologize!" She shows the note to Seungwan who gives her a confused look. "No one has ever asked me on a date before," is Seulgi's follow up response, and the mere fact that no one has ever desired to go out with Seulgi—that Seungwans not-so-eloquent, stuttering mess of a question is enough to bring her to tears—makes her heart sink to her stomach. 

"Well, they're all idiots that I must thank because now I get to not only ask but get to go on a date with you," Seulgi proclaims. Seulgi lets out an airy chuckle but chokes on her tears. Seungwan shushes her, wipes away her tears, and pulls her back into a tight hug until Seulgi calms down enough to nuzzle into Seungwan in calm, content bliss. 

/////

Seungwan is fortunate. Her family is amazing, her school is great, her job pays well, and her apartment is cheap but nice. She is fortunate, and now she is fortunate to be laying on her couch with her head in Seulgi's lap while Seulgi threads her fingers through her hair as they watch more Grey's Anatomy despite their belief that it is ridiculous.

Their date to the night market was fantastic. Seulgi exposed herself as a human blackhole and Seungwan was more than willing to feed her so long as she got to witness the cute sounds of bliss, enjoyment, or excitement. Seulgi also became her pooh-bear and nothing Seulgi does has stopped Seungwan from calling her that since—since being the three other dates they go on, each more romantic and intimate than the last. 

In all fairness, Seungwan had almost died Friday morning of their first date when she woke up to a serious of sternly worded texts from Joohyun. The first few asking why it looked like Seulgi had been crying and then started to cry. An hour later, about three am, Joohyun sends a long message gushing about how thankful she is that Seungwan has asked Seulgi on a date, made her happy, and—should she hurt Seulgi—she shall never see the light of day again.

Now they’re cuddled, Seungwan is cuddled and Seulgi is more than happy to dote on her, and watching tv while Seungwan's housemate is out doing her housemate things. Seungwan rolls her head so she can glance up at Seulgi who is focused on the tv. They haven't kissed yet, something Seungwan thinks about often. Not for a matter of being a lovesick high schooler, but that spending time together has been so distracting it escapes her mind every time. And now, now she thinks about how she had proclaimed herself as "captain consent" on their second date and thus has had her name changed in Seulgi's phone since. 

She wants to kiss her, but less out of the necessity of it being a "relationship thing" and more of it feels right and just following the flow of life. Seulgi must've noticed her staring because she looks down at Seungwan who has her brows furrowed in thought and smiles. Seulgi cocks her head in question, their ability to communicate without words having grown exponentially over the past four months since meeting.

"Can I kiss you?" Seungwan asks without thinking. "You know, captain consent and all that." 

Seulgi laughs—all airy, stuttery, uneven, and with a mix of what sounds like a squeak mixed with a grunt. A sound Seungwan adores. Seulgi regains her composure so that she is looking down at Seungwan with adoration, her eyes half-lidded as she leans down.

Seungwan meets her somewhere along the way. It's bliss, soft and tender, and tastes like bananas. Seungwan reaches one hand up to cup Seulgi's cheek and gives herself a better angle to capture Seulgi's upper lip between her own. Seulgi smiles into the kiss just before Seungwan pulls away, unable to hold herself up off Seulgi's lap any longer. 

Seulgi's cheeks are flushed and she tries to look away so Seungwan can't see her face, "hey!" Seungwan tilts Seulgi's head back to look at her. She shifts her position so that she is propped up against the armrest, "I like the taste of bananas."

Seungwan places her hands on Seulgi's cheeks and looks her in the eyes, "I like the taste of you," she whispers and pulls Seulgi in for a second kiss.

/////

Seungwan came to the realization that while they've gone on plenty of dates, spend more than enough time together, and have kissed more than she cares to count—she, and by extension Seulgi, have never defined if they are exclusive. She doesn't doubt that they are, it's rather clear. As cheesy as asking one to be one's "girlfriend" is, it's still something she finds endearing and for Seulgi, something her bear deserves; her sweet, innocent, never dated, never asked out, never kissed until recently, Seulgi. She deserves to experience all of it. So she makes a plan.

Seulgi is busy, a special guest lecturer is visiting their campus to give a seminar on life drawing and the techniques of movement in art leaving Seungwan alone with Joohyun for their Sunday study. She considered inviting Sooyoung and Yerim but reconsidered after their last group hangout turning into an "embarrass Seungwan" hour.

Joohyun seats herself across from Seungwan with a sigh, relishing in the relief of getting to sit and rest.

"I want to serenade Seulgi." 

Joohyun opens her eyes to stare at Seungwan, "what?"

"I wanna sing a song for Seulgi and then ask her to be my girlfriend."

"I-"

"She deserves to experience it, the whole shebang of being asked to be my girlfriend and being romantically serenaded beforehand. I want her to have that all."

"That's… so sweet."

"Yes, thank you."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know." Joohyun looks at her with squinted eyes and raised brows.

"Do you have song ideas at least?"

Seungwan twiddles her thumbs in her lap, "I may have written one or two songs I'm thinking of using."

"Two and you haven't thought of defining what you two are?" 

"Well, no-"

"Unbelievable, well believable. You two are honestly on your own planet ninety percent of the time, and for Seulgi's sake it's sickeningly cute, but really? How long has it been?"

"Since our first date? Seven months."

"Honestly! I should kick you." 

"Hey!"

"But I won't." Joohyun leans back in her chair and levels her gaze with Seungwan, "so here's the plan…"

/////

Seungwan fidgets in her chair, guitar in her lap, waiting for Seulgi to arrive. Joohyun rents a house that she shares with Seulgi and her other housemates, Yongsun and Byulyi, they agreed to let Seungwan have it for the evening so she could serenade Seulgi and have some privacy. 

She laid out a trail of sticky notes leading to the backyard where she strung up fairy lights and a small table with some of Seulgi's favorite foods. 

Seungwan is called to attention by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She waits for Seulgi to come out the back door, eager to begin so her nerves can stop eating away at her.

Seulgi stops in the doorway, final sticky note stuck to her index finger, and her stare focused on Seungwan with her guitar. Seungwan gulps down her nerves and any second guesses and starts strumming her guitar.  
Ya  
So I saw you while I was walking past the coffee shop  
Had to stop and look  
I mean you haven't been around a lot

Seungwan keeps her eyes on Seulgi as she sings, watches her stand frozen in the doorway with watery eyes. Seulgi begins to take slow steps out the door and into the backyard as she continues to sing.

We could be something more  
Woah  
Won't you be  
Something more  
With  
Won't you be  
Somethin more  
With me

Seulgi stops when she is just in front of Seungwan, tears rolling down her cheeks, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Seungwam sets her guitar off to the side so she can stand. She wipes the tears away from Seulgi's cheeks and takes her hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs over the back of Seulgi's. 

Satisfied that Seulgi is collected enough, Seungwan steps back, "Kang Seulgi, would you be my girlfriend?" She signs the question as well, a phrase she practiced to perfection with the help of Joohyun.

Seulgi jumps into Seungwan’s arms, burying her face into Seungwan’s neck and nodding her answer. Seungwan wraps her arms around Seulgi, giving her a squeeze of reassurance, and lets the girl come to terms with all that has happened. It doesn't take long for Seulgi to lean back and look at Seungwan in the eyes. She leans in and Seungwan closes her eyes.

Seulgi has gotten better at kissing and not being so afraid to be near Seungwan, another fact of many that Seungwan is more than okay with. Seungwan once cracked a joke about her tongue game being good for someone who cannot speak which earned her a slap and then several more, followed by a kissing ban on Seulgi's part as some kind of punishment. Sooyoung and Yerim laughed the first time she told the story and Joohyun looked personally offended. Now, Seulgi is more than ready to throw sass or flirty comments right back at Seungwan. 

Seulgi's hands slide down from Seungwan’s cheeks to around her hips where they stop to give Seungwans butt a firm squeeze. Seungwan gasps and Seulgi smirks but lets her hands continue downwards where they tug at Seungwan’s legs until they wrap around Seulgi's torso. They've had plenty of make-outs, where things get heated and Seungwan lets Seulgi push beyond her comfort zone one step at a time. Now, Seulgi carries Seungwan through the house and up to her room, Seungwan smiling and placing kisses along her neck the entire way.

Seungwan is laid on Seulgi's bed, Seulgi hovering over her with a smile and half-lidded eyes, "are you sure?" 

Seulgi leans her forehead against Seungwans and looks her in the eyes and nods. Seungwan wraps her arms around Seulgi's beck and pulls her in for another kiss.

/////

What had started as a peaceful afternoon lounging around Seungwans apartment, turned into another hour of cardio. Seungwan lay curled up under the blankets, head tucked under Seulgi's chin listening to her heartbeat as she slept. Seulgi had first come over out of frustration that her professor is being a stuck-up and standing in the way of her portfolio review and her graduation. Seungwan welcomed Seulgi with open arms and a hot chocolate.

Having lain for a good five minutes thinking about it, Seungwan concludes that Seulgi should either stand up or go over his head. His treatment is far too unfair and has to violate some kind of school rule or law. Seulgi shifts her position and pulls Seungwan in closer, smiling against the top of her head. 

"Good evening, baby," Seungwan hums, more than content with their current state of life. Seulgi nuzzles herself against Seungwan. "I know you're awake silly." 

Seulgi whines and rolls over onto her back so she can get a clearer look at Seungwan. Both are happy, thrilled beyond belief that they've ended up in each other's loves and mean so much. For Seungwan, Seulgi is everything she believes in; kindness, dedication, care, diligence, and tenacity, strong. For Seulgi, Seungwan is hope and belief, a reminder that she can and others think so too. They are happy. 

But like all good things, there's a limit. Seungwan looks at Seulgi, measuring and calculating, in a way that worries Seulgi. She gives Swungwan a questioning stare.

"I think you should go to your department head," she says. "What your professor is doing is ridiculous and not fair. Screw him, take it up with someone and get to graduate."

Seulgi narrows her eyes, considering Seungwan’s words before she takes action. She shakes her head, "why?" 

Seulgi shakes her head again and looks up at the ceiling. "You just have to talk to them! What’s the worst that could happen? Seul, please?" 

Seulgi snaps her head to the side, her glare causing Seungwan to shrink away. She huffs and sits up, wasting no time in gathering her belongings and marching out of the room.

It takes Seulgi leaving her room for Seungwan to realized what she's said. "Shit," she hisses to herself. "Seul! Please! Wait!" She runs after Seulgi. "That's not- that's- what I meant was- Seulgi please!" She begs out of breath, her thoughts all over the place as she panics. Seulgi looks at her, sorrow swirling around her eyes, and shakes her head again.

She lets Seulgi leave, watches her drive away from the doorway, and waits for her to turn around and come back for far too long before she closes the door and sinks to the ground. "Hello foot, it's nice to meet you again," she berates herself. 

As much as she is panicking, she resists the urge to text or call Seulgi. Fights off running to Joohyun to try and defend herself in an attempt to jump the gun and save face. She's stupid, Seungwan gives herself that, but she's not dumb. She knows she has to wait, give Seulgi time, and tread carefully if she wishes to have a discussion about what happened and both move on and be forgiven.

Seungwan sits around hypothesizing and re-hypothesizing what she wants to say and when. Enough time that it's already two in the morning when she pulls out her phone to message Seulgi.

To Seulgi Bear:  
"Seulgi, I know I said something dumb and that I have to own up to that.   
It's not something I can undo as much as I may wish it, but that's life.   
For what it is worth, I'm sorry. I really, truly am sorry. And I hope that   
we can talk this out together sometime but that doesn't have to be now. 

If you need time and space to think that's fine, really. Just,   
I'll always be here if you need me :)"

Seungwan puts her phone on the charger, face down, on the far side of her bedside table on mute. Whatever happens and when she doesn't want to know. She'll wait, she'll fall asleep to more Grey's, and maybe by morning, if luck is on her side, Seulgi will have responded. 

The first thing Seungwan does when she wakes up is leap across her bed for her phone to check messages, and lo and behold, there's one from Seulgi.

From Seulgi Bear:

Can you come over to the house today?

To Seulgi Bear:  
Ya

See you in 20?

Good morning sleepy head! It's past 11 :3

Seungwan chuckles relieved that Seulgi appears to be fine, even capable of joking with her. She wastes no time in flying through her morning routine so she can drive to Seulgi and Joohyuns.

She arrives quicker than she thought, eager to grovel at her girlfriend's feet. Waiting for her to knock is Joohyun. She levels Seungwan with a cold glare, "Seulgi came home crying last night, why?"

Seungwan looks at her dumbfounded. "Uh, well, listen-" Joohyun raises her brows, but just as Seungwan is ready to defend herself, Seulgi comes flying down the stairs behind Joohyun with heavy steps.

Seulgi taps Joohyun on the shoulder, "Hi Seul, Seungwan is here." Seulgi raises a brow at Joohyun but doesn't linger on her odd behavior and instead turns to smile at Seungwan. She guides them through the house and to her room, letting Seungwan sit herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Seul," Seungwan starts. Seulgi shakes her head.

"Wait, I want to speak first," Seulgi signs. It's been almost a year, and while her understanding is still basic, Seungwan’s grasp on sign language has grown to a point where she can understand or get the gist of what Seulgi says. "I was upset, yes, but not at you really. I already tried talking to the department but they just told the professor to not be so shitty and did nothing. So I was frustrated that I couldn't get that across in the moment or express my frustration better by being able to talk. I just needed to have time to not freak out on you. I'm sorry."

"Seul, baby," Seungwan cooed. "Can you please look at me?" Seungwan asks. She hops off the bed to approach Seulgi and pull her attention to herself. "Baby."

Seulgi looks at Seungwan with teary eyes, "baby, it's okay! I-I know it's hard and you get frustrated, but please don't run away?" Seungwan caresses Seulgi's cheek with her hand. "Take your time but let me help." Seulgi nods. 

Seungwan pulls Seulgi into a hug and walks them backwards to the bed. Seulgi whimpers a few times and tries to bury herself in Seungwan. It's heartbreaking and cute, and Seungwan wants nothing more than to stop all of it for the rest of their lives. 

/////

Seulgi graduates despite her professor. It's a celebration and Yerim brings up the question of why Seungwan isn't. She's a double major, music and physics. She loves music and it's her life, but more so does she desire to study the universe and its secrets. So she has another year to go if everything goes to plan. 

Yerim graduates too, officially out of high school and following Sooyoung into the same college. Joohyun dotes on her like Yerim is her own child, something Seungwan and Seulgi both agree is cute. Problems arise mid-August when Seungwan’s roommate moves out. She has a plan, a brilliant plan really, she just wasn't prepared to enact it so soon. 

She takes Seulgi down to the beach, the far one removed from the boardwalk so they can have some peace. They're laid out on a blanket, bellies filled with bagels from the local bagel shop, and watching the clouds float across the sky. "Hey, Seul?" Seulgi looks at Seungwan. "Would you like to move in with me?" 

Seulgi's face is unreadable. Seungwan feels the same nerves as the first time she asked Seulgi on a date or to be her girlfriend, bubbling up and preparing for rejection. It's a big question to just casually drop on someone. Seulgi finally nods a sure nod with twinkling eyes.

"Really?" Seungwan rolls over and pulls Seulgi into a kiss. Seulgi rolls them back so she's on top of Seungwan with Seungwans arms wrapped around her neck. 

They break apart, Seulgi watching Seungwan smile and catch her breath. "God, I love you." Seulgi's eyes widen, shocked by the admission. Seungwan takes a moment to register her slip up and looks at Seulgi with equally wide eyes. Her brows set into a determined line after catching Seulgi's eyes, "Kang Seulgi, I love you," she proclaims. Seulgi leans back in to capture Seungwan's lips with her own in her own way of acknowledging and saying it back. She'll have to wait for a better time to say it—preferably when she is not on top of her girlfriend. 

/////

Moving is tiresome. Seulgi doesn't bring much with her but helping Rose pack her stuff makes up for that. By the end, Seungwan is hot, sweaty, and gross and wants nothing more than to sink into an ice bath. Seulgi wipes away the sweat from Seungwan’s brow and plants a soft kiss on her nose. She grimaces when she pulls away and shakes her head. "Well, I don't:t know what you expected," Seungwan chuckles. "I'm all sweaty." Swulgi swats her on the shoulder. 

They help Rose pack her boxes into the truck. It's hard labor, but Seulgi makes the cutest grunts when she gets a heavy box and Seungwan puts herself on "small stuff" duty so she doesn't herself, someone, or break something while swooning over cute Seulgi sounds. 

Seungwan walks back into the apartment to the sounds of angry huffing and a thump. Worried, she speeds into Rose's old room to find Seulgi hovering over a box, arms crossed."Seul, baby? What are you doing?"

Seulgi looks over her shoulder at Seungwan with a pout and points at the box, "what about the box?" 

She mimes trying to pick it up, looks at the box, and kicks it, "Hey, hey, hey!" Seungwan rushes over and wraps her arms around Seulgi, "let’s not kick the box, I'm sure it doesn't mean to be heavy." 

Seulgi leans back into Seungwans hold with a huff. "How about we do it together?" 

Seulgi looks at Seungwan like she has grown a second head. "Seungwan, I love you, but do you think you really can if I can't?" She signs.

"I said together!" Seulgi looks at her, "don't give me that look."

"Fine, on your count." Seungwan smiles and takes her place on the other side of the box. Seulgi whines a little at the loss of touch. 

"One." Seungwan leans down to grip the box.

"Two." Seulgi grabs the other side.

"Three." They lift the box. Seungwan struggles almost loses her grip, and then gives Seulgi a smirk, Seulgi rolls her eyes.

With Rose finally gone, Seungwan, Seulgi, and Joohyun all help move Seulgi's things into the apartment. She and Seungwan skip the debate

/////

They had their first anniversary in October, one year of seeing each other, even if Seungwan had only asked Seulgi to be her girlfriend at the end of April. It was intimate and sweet, and at the end of it, they got to return to their shared apartment and spend a blissful night together. 

In the short few months together, Seungwan had begun to learn and recognize the many sounds Seulgi can make. A squeak for when she is surprised, a huff when she is tired, a gruff grunt when she is frustrated, a whine when she is struggling, and a guttural squeak that sounds close to a high-pitch huff for focus. They're random and unintentional, and the cutest thing. Seungwan worried it would get annoying after a while, but they're sporadic and can't be controlled so she never gets upset.

Seulgi spends the next year working several odd jobs while she hunts for a more permanent position in a full-time job. Seungwan crams her quarters so she can graduate at the end of the school year. She graduates with high marks and honors, and the celebration is large. More out of Joy wanting an excuse to party than anything. Seungwan spent most of it in her yard away from the duo cuddling with Seulgi.

Commission's are slow, one or two every so often at first, but one panting later and a nice post by a notable influencer, and Seulgi begins to gain attention. She is thrilled and Seungwan is too—getting to see her girlfriend finally succeed and excitedly tell her about all the requests and new works she's started is a gift. 

Seungwan applied and was accepted into the school to continue her physics masters, something she only told Seulgi about at first. She dropped the fact on Joohyun mod august before the next quarter started and was gifted a big hug and lecture on being diligent. 

/////

Seulgi has it all planned out. A nice dinner, star gazing, and a moonlit proposal at the privacy of their vacation cabin up in the mountains. But more than the actual event, she has been working on a larger surprise, using her voice to ask Seungwan to marry her.

She was born with apraxia, but her family's struggle to keep within a comfortable salary meant that her dad moved around a lot. She never had the time to build a plan and work with a single therapist to treat her speech problems. With both her parents busy, home practice and attention were not possible so that by middle school Seulgi had given up on speaking altogether. Now, her life with Seungwan, her job working on art commission's and beginning to draw more attention for her works resulting in offers from major media corporations and one to work on a film, she wants to speak, even if only once, just for Seungwan. 

From the moment Seungwan asked her on a date, Seulgi had been practicing, trying to get her voice to do as she wanted and form words. The first year was hard and she wanted to give up. Some days she would show up to Seungwans defeated and ready to give up on the whole endeavor without Seungwan ever knowing. To say it was bewildering to Seungwan is an understatement, but she let Seulgi have her thing and still managed to cheer her up anyway. 

She finally caved and asked Joohyun to help her find something or someone to work on speech therapy. It's not a guarantee and may take a long time because she is older, but it's a process she is willing to undertake and undertake she did. 

Seungwan knew nothing, knows nothing, about Seulgi's secret therapy sessions, but it's the secrecy she maintains that thrills Seulgi the most as the proposal draws nearer and nearer. 

Dinner is romantic, they reminisce about life and the years they've been together. The funny moments, the hard ones, and the more awkward and hopefully forgotten. They walk hand in hand along the small trail by their cabin. Seulgi swings their hands back and forth, watching Seungwan watch the stars. Seulgi stops them in their tracks, pulling Seungwan’s attention back down to her. "Wanna head back to the cabin and sit on the porch?"

"Anything you want Seul." Seungwan has picked up the habit of signing as she speaks. Despite her being able to hear, Seungwan’s willingness to accommodate and even partake in Seulgi's life and accept her is not easily forgotten or overlooked by Seulgi. She walks them back, using the comfortable silence to listen to the sounds of the forest around her. It's soothing especially concerning the upcoming proposal that draws closer and closer. 

Seungwan kisses Seulgi on the nose before seating herself on one of the front-porch chairs, "thank you for today, baby. I loved it."

"I love you." It's a statement that still gets Seungwan to blush. Seulgi decides to let Seungwan have a moment before she enacts her plan, watches the girl watch the stars and night sky with admiration and fascination. 

She waits for what feels like forever when she finally coughs to get Seungwan’s attention. Seungwans shoots her a confused glance and Seulgi stands up. 

"S-se-se," the nerves make getting the words out much harder. For a second Seulgi panics, considers giving up altogether, but looking at Seungwan, thinking of what she has done, Seulgi steel's herself and tries again. "Seungwan," she gets down on one knee. "Th-the light o-of my life. You have… you have," the words become hard to form again. Seulgi huffs, "you have stayed with me through s-so much, and b-b-been my biggest supporter." She reaches into her coat pocket to pull out the small box. She takes a deep breath, "will you marry me?" 

Seungwan in tears. Her makeup runs down her cheeks and Seulgi becomes aware of the choked sobs Seungwan tries to bite down so she doesn't interrupt Seulgi. "S-Seungwan?"

"Yes!" Seungwan throws herself into Seulgi, knocking the girl back onto her butt in a tight, tearful hug. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she says kissing the crook of Seulgi's neck repeatedly. Seulgi laughs out of relief first and amusement second. She pushes Seungwan back so she can look her in the eyes. Seulgi wipes away the tears and brushes a stray lock of hair behind Seungans ear. 

"I love you," she says and kisses Seungwan. It's like nothing she has experienced before. Maybe it's the proposal, her being able to say she loves Seungwan with her own voice, or both; but, the kiss is everything and more—softer, sweeter, needier, more. 

Seungwan pulls away first, "when did you learn to talk?" 

"A-a-after the fi-first date."

"What!?" Seulgi smiles. "Three years! Three years and you hid it from me!?" 

"M-may...be?"

"Baby, I-" Seungwan doesn't know what to say. "I-"

"Now you've forgotten how to speak!" Seulgi chastises her with sign language.

"Honestly! I-" Seungwan furrows her brows. "If you hadn't just proposed to me I would hit you and suspend all sex," she admonishes. Seulgi gasps, "but for you, my beautiful lil’ bear."

Seulgi tries to protest, "I'm-"

"For the girl who went back to therapy to learn to speak just to propose, I will let it slide." 

Seungwan slides her hands up Seulgi's neck and along her jawline until they can rest on her cheeks. She pulls Seulgi forward to rest their foreheads together. "I love you, Son Seungwan," Seulgi whispers.

"I love you too, Kang Seulgi."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a spur of the moment story. Kind of out of sheer creative frustration while working on another one-shot. Part was inspired by my own personal job and work experience, another out of desire for something soft following the volumes of angst coming out in pretty much all the ships for rv. Idk who hurt ya'll but no! Anyways, I have several works on the table right now: a wenrene hs one-shot based on peronsonal experience, a seulrene inspired by their title track :D, and a collection for various ships and one-shots built in an entirely made up world titled "The Gods and Beasts collection". Take all of that as you will.
> 
> As always, thank you to J, my satanic lil child, for being my beta and sounding board!


End file.
